


Taking Care

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where are we going?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #379 "virus"

“Grab your gear,” said Gibbs, and they had rounded the corner out of the Navy Yard before Bishop realized they couldn’t possibly have a case.

“Umm…” she said. “Where are we going?”

“My place,” said Gibbs. 

“Um,” she said again. “Why— ah-choo!”

“You’re sick, Bishop,” said Tony, from the backseat. “You’ve been sniffling all week, so we’re all going to Gibbs’s and looking after you.”

“You’re what?”

“It sounds weird,” said McGee. “But wait until you try Gibbs’s chicken soup.”

“Ducky’s meeting us there,” Gibbs added. “You do what he says, Bishop.”

Bishop looked around at them, and smiled. “Okay.”

THE END


End file.
